


Chocolate Covered Client

by IncendiaGlacies



Series: Dominatrix Verse [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chocolate, Dominatrix!Gideon, F/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: Rip and Gideon have another session, this time involving chocolate.
Relationships: Gideon/Rip Hunter
Series: Dominatrix Verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1339132
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Chocolate Covered Client

**Author's Note:**

> Does this count as PWP?

Gideon opened the door with a smile, pulling Rip in. “Punctual as ever,” she quipped.

“Well, I know you’re busy.”

“Never too busy for my favourite client.”

For some reason Rip’s stomach turned at the thought of Gideon having other clients. He pushed the thoughts away. This was nothing but a business deal with some bargaining. Rip needed some stress relief, Gideon got money, and they both got a fake significant other. She wasn’t his to own, she was simply his Mistress. He rubbed his wedding ring, reminding himself of the fact.

“I brought cupcakes,” he said suddenly, holding up the box of chocolate goods.

“Why?” she asked warily.

“Are you free on Saturday?”

“Rip!”

“Jonas has a soccer game and he really wants you to be there.”

Gideon bit her lip and Rip knew it was only a matter of time until she gave in. “Fine. For Jonas.” She took the box and opened it up, grinning at the chocolate frosted cupcakes. “My favourite.”

“I know.”

She looked up at him in surprise and Rip shrugged.

“Zari told me. Not that she’d have to with how you scarf down dessert all the time.”

Gideon glared at him and slammed it shut. “Just go get naked.”

“Don’t you want to undress me?”

Gideon hummed, stepping closer, dragging a finger down his jaw and neck. Rip closed his eyes, savouring her light touch and leaning in, knowing their playtime had begun.

“Tell me what you want,” she commanded.

“You.”

“How?”

“I want to touch you, Mistress.” She was dressed in supple leather and her fishnets and heels, geometric cut outs so he could see her soft pale skin peeking through.

His Mistress placed the cupcake box on the side table and took his hands, placing them on her cheeks. “Like this?”

“It’s very nice,” he murmured. Her heart shaped face fit perfectly cupped in his palms, her pink lips right there to…”Mistress.”

“How about this?” She took his hands and dragged them down her body, over her arse. On instinct, Rip squeezed. His Mistress glared and slapped his arm. “That was a warning. Did I give you permission?”

“No, Mistress, sorry Mistress.”

“Do you want to lose the privilege of touching me?”

“No, Mistress!”

“Then behave.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

She hummed and pressed her hands against his harder so he could feel her curves flush against his palms. Rip’s eyes widened with lust and she grinned. She moved his hands over her body, allowing him to feel her out. As his fingers brushed over her soft skin, he gasped softly. She grinned and pushed him back against the wall and pressed her body flush against his.

Rip groaned loudly, feeling himself grow hard already. “Gi-Mistress!” His heart raced, Mistress, she was his Mistress. That’s all this was.

For a second, something flickered in her eyes and then it was gone, she was his Mistress once more. She rubbed herself against his front, making him ache for more. Rip tried to control his breathing, almost annoyed she could get such a reaction from him and feel nothing herself. It just wasn’t fair!

“Colour?” she whispered.

“Green.” And good. So good.

She pressed her lips to his neck and left a flurry of soft kisses against his skin. “Let’s work on that undressing, shall we?”

“Yes, Mistress, please.”

“Mmm, so eager.”

“Should I not be, Mistress?”

She nipped his skin gently. “This is about you, my slave.”

A thrill went down his spine. “I want to impress you, Mistress.”

“And I want to pleasure you.” She undid his fly and pulled his trousers down. Rip kicked his shoes and trousers off hurriedly, wanting more from her. She laughed softly and began stroking his erection. “Such a good boy.” She went down on her knees and kissed his thigh gently. Rip spread his legs slightly more. “What else would my slave like?”

Rip stared at her on the ground and his mouth went dry.

Gideon’s eyes narrowed. “Time out! You know I’m not going to give you a bloody blow job, right? I’m not a prostitute!”

Rip’s eyes widened, his erection wilting immediately and he spluttered. “That’s not what I was thinking of! And I know that! You’re the one on your knees!”

Gideon’s glare deepened and he sighed deeply.

“I just…I wanted a hickey.”

She blinked. “Oh. Is that all?”

Rip shrugged. “I mean, among other things. But it seems we’ll have to work up to that again.” He eyed his nether regions. Gideon blushed and stood up immediately.

“Let’s continue in the bedroom. Go on, I’ll meet you there.”

Rip rolled his eyes and went to grab his trousers before Gideon slapped his hand away.

“Ah! No, I didn’t say you could take your clothes.”

“I’m getting cold!” Normally they’d be in bed right now, and he’d feel the warmth of Gideon’s body against his.

“I’ll turn down the air conditioning. You are not getting those back until after I get you off. I will have none of your sass in the bedroom. Now, march!”

“Yes, Mistress.” He turned and walked into the spare bedroom.

Gideon sighed and counted to five, composing herself and building back her Mistress persona. She made to move into the bedroom when her vision fell on the pink cupcake box. For a second, she hesitated and then picked it up and walked into the bedroom.

Rip was sitting on the bed, socks off, and was waiting patiently. “What’s that for?” he asked, frowning.

“Not your concern.” In truth, Gideon wasn’t sure why entirely, but placed the box on the night stand and then turned back to face Rip. “And what did I say about the sass?”

“It wasn’t sass!”

She huffed and stood in front of him, towering for once as he was sitting down. Gideon placed her hands on her hips and waited for an apology.

“Mistress.” There was a twinkle in his eye, a challenge. Well, she couldn’t have that.

Gideon pushed him back on the bed, making him fall against the mattress with a slight ‘oof’. Before he could move, she climbed on top of him, straddling his waist and pinning his wrists down against the bed. He breathed heavily as he stared at her, eyes filled with lust. She bent over and kissed his neck, dragging her tongue against his skin, enjoying his moan.

“I believe my slave requested a hickey?”

“Yes, please, Mistress.”

“Perhaps I should keep it on your neck, so everyone will know who you belong to,” she teased. He squirmed slightly underneath her. “Uh uh, no moving.”

“Handcuffs?” he whispered hopefully.

Gideon considered it. “No.” She released his wrists. “You are going to keep your hands right there. No moving, and definitely no touching.”

“But-”

“No arguments. Can you do this or not?”

His fingers twitched. “Yes, Mistress.”

She smiled and began unbuttoning his shirt, pressing her lips to the newly exposed skin. Rip moaned underneath her, wiggling slightly.

“Behave,” she warned. She reached down, pulling his boxers off. Rip easily moved his hips to wriggle them off. “Good boy.”

She kissed his shoulder as she slipped the shirt off his torso. Gideon picked her spot to mark him and began kissing the spot earnestly. She tried not to think of how his moans made her own heartbeat quicken, her insides turning to goo. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see his fingers clutching the bedsheets, and she smiled against his skin. She loved it when she had him clinging with desire.

“Please,” he begged. “I want to touch you. Hold you.”

“No.”

“Please!”

“No.”

“Mistress!”

“I said no. Now, behave.” She returned to work on bruising his perfect flawless skin. He bucked up against her and his arm reached out, clutching her to him. Immediately, Gideon grabbed his wrist and pinned it against the bed. “Someone isn’t listening.”

Rip gasped for air, eyes filled with need and for a second she hesitated.

“Colour?”

He took a deep breath and answered, “Green. It’s green.”

“Then following my instructions shouldn’t be so difficult. I don’t see why I should even fulfill this need for you.” Her eyes swept over the room as she tried to act completely disinterested. Then they fell on the cupcake box and her stomach growled slightly. Oh, she had missed her lunch. And there was chocolate…right there…

Gideon slipped off him and reached for the box, opening it up and pulling out a cupcake. Her mouth watered at the sight of it. It smelled heavenly. Rich chocolate, the frosting twirled on top to perfection, lightly dusted with cocoa powder and chocolate sprinkles. Heaven.

She nibbled at it, only vaguely hearing Rip splutter.

“You can’t be serious!”

“If you’re not going to listen then I should just focus on this delicious cupcake instead!”

“Gideon!”

She snapped at him and straddled him again. “I am your Mistress!”

“You care more about the chocolate than you do me!”

Annoyed, she smeared the frosting all over his chest and smirked victoriously.

“You-you just-”

Gideon didn’t listen, she leaned over him and started licking the delicious frosting off his skin. Rip’s words were quickly silenced as she lapped up the treat.

“Gid-”

She nipped him. “Mistress,” she corrected. She felt him grow hard again and smiled. Her mouth focused on the chocolate while her hand drifted down to stroke him, build up the anticipation. Underneath her, Rip’s breathing grew ragged. “No touching,” she reminded him.

He let out a strangled groan and wiggled under her, clearly needed something more. Once she’d licked off the majority of the frosting, she stretched out over him again, letting the friction build between them. She moved her lips over the newly formed hickey and scrapped her teeth gently across it.

“Please, Mistress,” he begged.

“Almost, almost,” she whispered. She wanted to stretch it out even further, give him a big reward for being so good. He was taut under her, like a stretched wire ready to snap. Two more strokes. “Come,” she whispered.

He came with a rush. Gideon couldn’t focus on the relief on his face like she always enjoyed. Instead she was taken by surprise as his arms clamped around her, one around her lower back and the other tangled in her hair pulling it out of it’s shapely bun. He held her close to his body as he came, groaning against her hair and cheek.

As he came down off his high, his grip on her loosened and she fell to the side as he rolled with her, resting his head against the curve of her breast and kissing her neck. Gideon’s heart skipped a beat and fluttered nervously.

He looked up at her, a slight dewy look in his eyes, fingers playing with her hair. “You’re so…beautiful,” he whispered huskily.

Gideon cleared her throat uncomfortably. Most of her previous clients had referred to her as hot, and the way Rip was looking at her, it reminded her of Waverly after they’d made love. An intense longing, intimate look. Gently, she reached out and ran her hand over his arm.

“How was it?”

“Brilliant. Amazing. It was…” he started to laugh. “It was something, wasn’t it?”

Gideon rolled her eyes and shifted slightly under him. Despite not staying the first few times to recover, these days, Rip always cuddled after their sessions. “You don’t follow rules.”

“You punish me so well, know just what I need, even when I don’t.”

Perhaps it was because her needs and wants matched his. She hummed and frowned, feeling a lump under her back.

“What is it?”

She pulled his arm off her and sat up as he followed her lead. Gideon let out a pitiful whine when she saw her cupcake ruined to a pulp, massacred to crumbs. “You ruined my cupcake!”

“What?”

“You rolled on top of me! My cupcake!”

Rip’s mouth fell open for a second before he smiled indulgently. He leaned in to whisper, “We still have some more time, and more cupcakes…if you wanted to punish me for it.”

Gideon tamped down on how her stomach flipped at his intense look, the desire that was pooling at the pit of her belly. This was a session, nothing more. She pushed him against the bed and nipped his shoulder.

“I think I’ll use the handcuffs this time.”


End file.
